


A castle of Crows and Shadows

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Summary: Sebastian visits the castle he rules over in Hell, Corvis Umbra, but little does he know he has a bitter tag along. Sebastian x William.





	A castle of Crows and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty...

Summary: Sebastian visits the castle he rules over in Hell, Corvis Umbra, but little does he know he has a bitter tag along. Sebastian x William.

Sebastian sighed, rolling his shoulders, lacing his white gloved hands over his head. A satisfying pop was heard, and Sebastian winced. He had been working all day without pause, and even as a demon he was exhausted. There was no end to either his Master's demands or the troubles the servants were causing him. One whole hour of his precious work time was dedicated to cleaning up after his servants, when they should be doing that themselves. Useless, Sebastian thought as he shook his head. Utterly useless. If Young Master were to let me, I could manage by myself.

Slipping his glove off, the contract he wore on his left hand glowed a bright red. A long, tense breath escaped Sebastian's parted lips. He had to follow his young Masters orders to the letter, even if it meant doing things step by step. Tiring as that was, Ciel was afraid of drawing suspicions to him. 

Sebastian laughed quietly, his lips curling up into a dry smirk. Queens watchdog, who had the whole underworld in the palm of his young hands, and had made a contract with a devil, was determined to keep himself looking as normal as possible. But it was like Ciel himself had said. 

"Earl and butler....we're just imitations. We have to fashion ourselves into the real thing faster than ever." But was that even possible? Ciel knew that as soon as he had made the contract with Sebastian, the whole facade of 'normality' the Phantomhive manor had was washed down the drain. Now he was a thirteen year old Earl who owed his soul to a devil. 

Of course, not like normal had ever meant anything to the Phantomhives. As soon as Sebastian had step foot inside the manor, he had sensed a difference in energies. A darkness, unlike anything Sebastian had sensed before with any of his other contracts. Ciel had gone through his own version of Hell, and returned- only to be thrust into Sebastian's Hell yet again. He had stepped into the darkness with no intention of saving himself.

And, to Sebastian, that was delectable. To see a soul tainted by the darkness like that, not minding, was delicious.

There was a clattering in a room only a few feet away, and Sebastian sighed, his crimson eyes closing. He was exhausted, and had no intention to be dealing with the useless servants that occupied the manor. He didn't care about them. The only thing he cared about was getting Ciel's soul in the end.

Walking into an empty room, Sebastian rolled his neck, cracking his fingers. Reaching up, Sebastian bit his glove off, revealing the covenant mark. It glowed red as Sebastian bit into his wrist, drawing blood. He didn't like having to use this method of transportation, but when he was as desperate as he was now, he used this. Closing the door behind him- he knew how nosy the servants were- Sebastian let out a deep, trembly breath.

Home. He was going home.


End file.
